Dominator 2
Dominator 2 was a wedged double-V shaped robot with a powerful axe. The axe was powerful enough to pierce most robots' shells, and doubled as a self-righting mechanism. The robot was armoured with titanium which was painted gold with a red and yellow flame on each side, later to be repainted completely silver. Dominator 2 competed in Series 4, 5 and 6 and reached the exact same stage in all three competitions - Round 2 of the Semi-Finals. Dominator 2 also entered Series 7, but was forced to drop out before filming even began due to mechanism problems, thereby giving Ming Dienasty the seeding position in its place. The team also entered the Series 3 Pinball competition with Dominator. Robot History Series 4 Dominator 2 was a promising newcomer to this wars. Its first appearance brought it up against 101 and Henry 2. Dominator 2 used its axe immediately to attack Henry 2, while it was rammed by 101. Henry 2 stopped moving, so Dominator 2 started to attack 101, qualifying. After beating, breaking and pitting the 25th seed Shadow of Napalm, it faced 101 again. The robots dodged each other at the start until Dominator 2 used its axe. However, it got stuck in 101. 101 pushed Dominator 2 into Matilda. Dominator 2 escaped, but had trouble aiming the axe. It then pushed 101 into Dead Metal. 101 drove up Dominator 2 and flipped over. It then drove into the arena wall, where it got stuck, until it was freed by Dead Metal. The battle went to a judge's decision, who went in favor of Dominator 2. In the Semi-Finals, Dominator 2 met Firestorm 2. According to the judges, this was the closest battle ever. Dominator 2 tried to use its axe, but was flipped by Firestorm 2. It managed to right itself, and put its axe through Firestorm 2's flipper. Dominator 2 was then flipped by Firestorm 2, but again it was able to self-right. It then managed to trap Firestorm 2 under its axe. At the end of the battle Firestorm 2 flipped Dominator 2 twice, and rammed it against the wall, but the judges' split decision went in favor of Dominator 2. Now a significant favorite, Dominator 2 moved on to meet Pussycat. Pussycat attacked Dominator 2's weakness - its wheels. Dominator 2 then chased Pussycat, but its wheels were attacked again. Dominator 2 then attacked with its axe and pushed Pussycat into Matilda's CPZ. Pussycat then rammed into Dominator 2's side, and Dominator 2's bodyshell started to come off. The judges eliminated Dominator 2, putting an end to a fantastic run. Series 5 Series 6 Its first battle of Series 6 started very quickly with Hydra immediatly flipping Axe-C-Dent over. Hydra then went on to flip Dominator 2 over, but unlike Axe-C-Dent, Dominator 2 self-righted. All three robots that were left then came together trying to use its axe, but Sumpthing drove into a CPZ and was axed by Shunt. Meanwhile Dominator 2 was being dominated by Hydra, as Hydra flipped Dominator 2 over again and then pushed it into a CPZ, but Dominator 2 escaped. Axe-C-Dent had been righted and was used as target practice for Hydra and Dominator 2's axes. It then appeared that Hydra and Sumpthing had teamed up on Dominator 2 and dominator was pushed onto the flame pit, but then Sumpthing lost drive in one of its wheels and was counted out, thus putting Dominator 2 and Hydra into the second round. In the second round Dominator 2 came up against S.M.I.D.S.Y., the battle started quickly with Dominator 2 trying to axe S.M.I.D.S.Y., but it used its greater agility to dodge the axe. Dominators 2 was then pushed into an arena wall by S.M.I.D.S.Y., but Dominator 2 escaped and used its axe again and almost punctured one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres. more pushing ensued until Dominator 2 again put its axe very close to S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyre. S.M.I.D.S.Y. then used its flywheel, but it had little effect on Dominator 2. Both robots then entered a CPZ and Growler came smashing into both robots and attempted to pin S.M.I.D.S.Y.. Dominator 2 finally managed to puncture one of S.M.I.D.S.Y.'s tyres, but by this time S.M.I.D.S.Y. had slowed down and appeared to have lost drive in one side, it then caught fire from the flame pit just as cease was called and the judges chose Dominator 2 to go through. After the fight it was found out that Growler smashing into Dominator 2 had broke the polycarbonate base, but it was fixed in time for its battle against Hydra again in the heat final. Again Dominator 2's battle started quickly as both robots crashed into each other, but Hydra then flipped Dominator 2 over and pushed it towards the arena wall. The fight slowed down a bit with both robots circling each other until Hydra flipped Dominator 2 again. However Dominator 2 self-righted and went on the attack, peppering Hydra with many axe blows, Hydra then pressed the pit release button. Dominator 2's axe then got stuck and Hydra attempted to use its own axe, but it only bounced over Dominator 2's armour. Both robots became unstuck and Hydra seemed to slow right down to a crawl, the battle ended and the judges chose Dominator 2 to go through to the semi-finals. In the Semi-Final, Dominator 2 came up against 2nd seeds Bigger Brother. The fight started quickly with Dominator 2 going onthe offensive trying to hit Bigger Brother with its axe, but Bigger Brother then flipped Dominator 2 over. Dominator 2 then self-righted. it then got underneath Bigger Brother driving it into Sir Killalot, but Bigger Brother escaped and flipped Dominator 2 again. Dominator 2 self-righted and used its axe to hit Bigger Brother a few times. bigger Brother attempted to flip Dominator 2, but it failed. bigger Brother then drove near Sir Killalot and Sir Killalot picked Bigger Brother up and flipped it, Bigger Brother self-righted, but then it appeared to lose drive on one side. Cease was called and for the third time in Series 6, Dominator 2 went through on a judges decision. In the next round Dominator 2 faced Tornado, which was equiped with its scoop weapon. Another Dominator 2 battle started fast with Tornado bashing into Dominator 2, which attempted to hit Tornado with its axe, but missed. Tornado then pushed Dominator 2 across the arena floor. Tornado then activated the pit release and almost pushed Dominator 2 into it. Then something spectacular happened. Matilda used its flywheel and made contact with both Dominator 2 and Tornado. Tornado flew away and almost landed in the pit, but Dominator 2 bounced off the flywheel and accidentally reversed into the pit, thus eliminating Dominator 2 from the series and for the third time in the second round of the semi-finals. Extreme Dominator 2 had a handful of appearances in both Series of Extreme. In Extreme 1 it went against Wild Thing in the All-Stars tournament where it lost due to the inaccuracy of its axe. However, it won its Wild Card Warrior battle against newcomer The Executioner. It was over fairly quickly, as The Executioner quickly tried to open the pit, but failed twice before managing to press the pit release. Dominator 2 then lightly pushed The Executioner, which bounced off Dominator 2 and drove into the pit. In Extreme 2 Dominator 2 faced Hypno-Disc and Spawn Again in its All-Stars qualifier. Like many Dominator 2 battles, this one started fast, with Dominator 2 smashing into Hypno-Disc and almost turning it over. All three robots circled each other near the flame pit, then Spawn Again flipped Hypno-Disc right over itself, causing it to land on its wheels. It appeared that Dominator 2 and Spawn Again had teamed up against Hypno-Disc, with Spawn Again flipping it and Dominator 2 attempting to stop the disc with its axe. Hypno-Disc then bounced off Dominator 2's armour with its flywheel. Following this impact, Hypno-Disc seemed to break down and was pitted, putting Dominator 2 and Spawn Again through. In the next round Dominator 2 came up against 13 Black. Another fast start ensued with Dominator 2 bouncing off 13 Black's flywheels. It was then flipped over by Matilda after 13 Black had drawn it into a CPZ. Dominator 2 then couldn't self-right, but was helped back onto its wheels by Matilda. 13 Black then destroyed the pit release button and then Dominator 2 stuck its axe through one of 13 Blacks flywheels. Both robots remained stuck together for a while and both robots tried to push each other into the pit. Dominator 2 came unstuck, but seemed to lose drive on one side near the pit and 13 Black hit the pit release button again which rolled into the pit. By the end of the battle both robots had control problems, so it went to the judges, who chose 13 Black. Dominator Dominator was entered by the team in the Series 3 Pinball competition. It was a box shaped robot with a spike at the front and a wedge at the rear. The robot came in second overall with a score of 160 points. Dominator immediately went for the barrels after the start. It missed the see-saw, and drove into Sergeant Bash. Sir Killalot trapped it under the see-saw, but it escaped. A loose barrel hit the multi-ball release. It escaped after being trapped by Sir Killalot and Dead Metal to hit Dead Metal's unguarded target. It could not push through the car door gate. Eventually it was trapped again, and was hit by Shunt's axe and Dead Metal's saw. Results |} |} Series Record *Series 1-2: Did not enter *Series 3: Pinball only (Dominator) *Series 4: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 5: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 6: Semi-Finals, Round 2 *Series 7: Did not enter Category:UK Series competitors Category:UK Semi-Finalists Category:Series 5 Seeds Category:Series 6 Seeds Dominator